


Under Surveillance

by dazzledictator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Plug and Play Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/pseuds/dazzledictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Frenzy get an eyeful of something they really did not wish to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly edited very old fic. Cracky, very much out of character and decidedly not a literary masterpiece.

Have some newly edited very old fic. Cracky, very much OOC and decidedly not a literary masterpiece.   

**Continuity:**  Generation 1  
 **Characters:**  Rumble, Frenzy, Soundwave, Shockwave (Megatron, Astrotrain, Blitzwing)  
 **Pairings:**  Shockwave/Soundwave; implied Megatron/Seeker-of-your-choice and Blitzwing/Astrotrain  
 **Warnings:**  Slash, non-explicit plug&play sex, kissing, bad humour

  
  
Soundwave was off on Cybertron once again, leaving Rumble and Frenzy to monitor the base as he shifted his attention to a science project with Shockwave.

Science project, feh.  
  
The real motivation behind the Boss' frequent trips to Cybertron couldn't have been any more obvious to the Cassetticons. They had evidence, starting from the fact that the Communications Officer made certain to leave each and every one of his creations behind on Earth before his trips. Then there was everything from Soundwave's dreamy sighs both pre- and post-journey to more visible evidence that nobody really _wanted_ to see.  
  
For example, surely no science project required the Boss and the boring scientist to work at such close quarters that flecks of light purple paint still discoloured the tape deck's frame upon his return. Suspicious, especially when one noted how the amount of purple increased in a smooth gradient towards Soundwave’s hip region, where the paint transfers clung to little dents and dings in the navy blue armour.

Rumble did not want to make anything of somewhat kinky observation that the traces of touch concentrated on the playback buttons on Soundwave's crotch. Seemed like the cyclops preferred a less conventional form of communication during... And yup, Rumble really did not need the mental images.  
  
Horrible visualisations aside, it all boiled down to one thing: Rumble and Frenzy were not oblivious as to how their Boss and his single-optic’d sparkthrob spent their together-time.  
  
However, the fact that they  _knew_  did not mean they wished to  _see_  what went on between their creator and Shockwave. Whatever happened on Cybertron should have just stayed on Cybertron, perhaps lived on as squicky mental images and gross-out contest material.

However, in a cruel twist of fate during a quiet night shift, the communications screen chose to activate and traumatise the two Cassettes in high definition, full colour and flawless sound quality right as they were putting finishing touches to their epic _'bring the flyboys down a notch'_ plan.  
  
Frenzy cut his rant about Skywarp, stupid pranks and swapped door locks with a hoarse non-word and a shaky finger pointing at the screen where Soundwave had lost all of his 'Bossy' manner, trapped against a console under the light purple mech. Rumble obligingly turned to face the pointed scene, only to realise that the audio material (hollow groans and muffled whispers) alone would have plagued his thoughts for vorns to come.

The twins turned to look at each other, then glanced around the dark CC, confirming that they were alone to suffer the crumbling of all respect they had ever held for their creator.  
  
As if to make sure the twins would never look him in the visor again, Soundwave turned up the heat just then. Mouths gaping, the twins stared at the drape of navy blue leg over Shockwave’s shoulder, realising they had never credited the full scale of their creator's flexibility.  
  
"Dude..." Rumble whispered, visor glued to the way a blue hand rose to grip one of Shockwave's finials. The scientist's low hum blared through the speakers, followed by a metallic whine and audible grind of hips and a mental scar for which neither Rumble nor Frenzy would ever forgive their creator.  
  
"Always... Always figured Boss’d be on top," Frenzy said, very quiet and almost disappointed amidst all his horror.  
  
"Yeah." A little retching sound from Rumble’s throat.  
  
"Seems he ain't in charge after all, tho."  
  
The twins shuddered as Soundwave very nearly shouted, doing their best to avert their optics from Shockwave's fingers and what they might have been doing with the navy blue mech's lower buttons. They couldn't will themselves to miss the swift yank on the cyclops' finial or how that brought the lovebirds' faces together in an awkward mouthless kiss, though.  
  
"'least they can't drown each other with oral lubricant," Frenzy observed in a very small voice, risking a glance at his petrified brother. The red twin had had the misfortune to play spectator to a couple of rather indulgent kisses between a certain seeker and the Supreme Commander of Decepticons. The amount of drool involved would have measured in gallons.  
  
"Yeah...or choke themselves with tongues," the blue twin replied. Despite his screaming retreat into a storage room, Rumble had not managed to fully escape the sight and sound of how the two Decepticon triple changers made use of an 'empty' corridor. At least the triple changers had had yet to move past the face-eating point that day.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
The Cassette brothers stared in troubled awe at the deftness Shockwave's single hand demonstrated on-screen. The bundle of interface cables were plugged into respective ports on both purple and blue frames at a speed that belied intimate knowledge of each others' systems.  
  
The display showed a level of closeness that had the Cassettes share a shuddering glance. It was embarrassing, seeing the two Decepticons labelled as emotionless getting all mushy together. Nuzzling each other's faces and murmuring to each other and whatnot. The 'facing Rumble and Frenzy could have suffered through, but the romance-y scrap was a bit too much.  
  
And then, right when the twins thought no saccharine sweet-nothing or lovey-dovey gesture could shock them further, their Boss opened his chest plate.  
  
Frenzy choked on his surprise, CPU protesting in self-preservation. His optics must have malfunctioned. His creator could not be that close with the lamer scientist.  
  
Much to the twins' embarrassed horror, Shockwave was eager to open his own voluminous chest in return.  
  
Frenzy's processor could take no more. The shock erupted as a horrified screech, "They can't be... Boss can't like that boring loner that much! Do something, Rumble!"  
  
On-screen, Shockwave's optic brightened in something like surprise and started to turn from Soundwave's face to the screen. It took Rumble one and half frantic astroseconds to remember that it was not a regular TV that was making them want to rip out their optics,  but the communications screen used for real-time video calls between Cybertron and the Earth base. Which meant that...  
  
"Shaddup Frenzy! They can hear us," Rumble hissed, slapping his hand over his twin's mouth. The Cassettes could only stare, systems stalling, as Shockwave's optic turned upwards...

  
A deeply satisfied groan spilled into the air.

With barely-pulsing sparks, the twins noted Soundwave’s demanding grip on the scientist’s finial, too thankful for the distraction to be grossed out by the loud rev of engines from Shockwave. The single yellow optic dimmed and turned down again.

  
Rumble let his hand drop from his brother's mouth. ”Too close."  
  
Thank Primus Soundwave had distracted the cyclops.  
  
"Ya know... If Boss had heard us..."  
  
"Yup. We'd been royally screwed."  
  
"Why's the screen even on? They shoulda noticed that by now."  
  
Rumble shrugged, frowning. "You don't suppose they put it on on purpose?"  
  
"Nah, can't be that kinky. Not even that creeper Shockwave," Frenzy said. The confidence in his statement wavered when Shockwave returned his attention to Soundwave's crotch buttons with a purr that served to suggest the kind of leer a mech with a face would have had on.  
  
"How come they turned the screen on without noticing? They should see us, too."  
  
"Dunno. No, wait..."  
Then it clicked. Frenzy's grin spread across his face like a virus as he reached out his hand, gesturing the nocturnal Command Centre. "Rumble, dear brother. Our CC is pitch dark. Prolly seems to them as if the screen's offline, long as they don’t pay too much attention to it. Which, um, they aren’t."

A tinny moan blared through the speakers, prompting twin shudders from the Cassettes.  
  
"But why’s it on in the first place?"  
  
Frenzy frowned, then chortled as quietly as he could, optics bright with devilish glee. "Maybe they should stop 'facing on the controls."  
  
The blue Cassette blinked, optics turning to the screen where Soundwave's back rubbed all over the console in the rhythm of the energy pulsing between the two mechs. "Oh. Right... Well."  
  
Frenzy beamed at his brother, mischief written on his faceplates. In capitals. " _'Well'_ , bro?"

"They've no idea they're under surveillance..." The look on Rumble's face began to mirror Frenzy's grin.  
  
"And..?"  
  
"Boss always says it's important we two honed our, uh, esp-, _espionaging_ skills..."  
  
Frenzy barely held in malicious chuckle. "Guess we should take care of tonight's surveillance tapes? Can't have Megs quitting Boss' little _science project_ on Cybertron. Besides..."  
  
"Juicy blackmail material?"

  
"Ditto."  
  
Their awesome plan almost made up for the respect they lost for their Boss as the navy blue mech stumbled into an overload on-screen, a mentally scarring moan of Shockwave's name echoing through the speakers and the twins’ minds for eons to come.


End file.
